This application relates to simultaneously activating multiple applications including those that are protected with a digital rights management (DRM) system on a client device received from a content server, and more specifically relates to purchasing multiple applications on a server from a browser on a user computer where the applications are simultaneously downloaded and installed and activated on a user computer.
Software applications are purchased from a web server by a user viewing the application available for purchase using a client computing device. The user selects and then purchases the application. The application is then downloaded to the client device from a web server. The user then selects the program to be installed once it is downloaded. If the user wants to select a second application, the user would then select that second application. That application is then downloaded and installed on the client computing device. Each time the user purchases an application, the user must manually select a first icon on a screen to start the download process, and then select another icon corresponding to a second application when the user wants to purchase and download the second application.
Requiring the user to click on a new icon and enter a unique activation key, every time the user activates a new application takes time and degrades the user's experience. Further, multiple user interactions with the content server may increase processing and bandwidth costs for the content provider.